


Just A Scrape

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 30. Set during RttE. Whenever Hiccup takes a tumble, the Dragon Riders are usually there to help him out and this time is no different. Hiccup isn't that badly hurt, but still he'll require his friends' help for this one.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Just A Scrape

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE DAY! ONE MORE DAY AND WHUMPTOBER WILL BE COMPLETE!!!  
> Written for the Whumptober prompt: "Wound Reveal"
> 
> I had such a hard time coming up with an idea for this one! And then I took a bad fall and badly scraped my arm and then I thought "yes! this is the injury I want to write about!" :'D  
> But after over two weeks, mine's almost gone. Hiccup's will take a little longer to heal.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Whenever Hiccup takes a tumble, the Dragon Riders are usually there to help him out and this time is no different. They see him crash with another flight suit prototype as he refuses to let that obsession to have his own wings go. Naturally, they rush over.

They find him near the arena, he's already back up on his feet and Toothless looking him over.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm okay, Bud." He tells him, standing there stiffly and somewhat hunched. He reaches out a hand to Toothless, but winces and takes it back, something is stopping him from showing his Bud affection.

"Are you sure? That was a bad fall." Astrid asks him. Though it wasn't high, he did roll for quite a bit and that alone is very painful.

"Oh, it's nothing-it's nothing too bad, I'm-I'm fine." Hiccup tells them with a pained smile, nodding in affirmation. Though his stuttering reappearing is never a good sign. He pulls on his tunic, grunting.

"Oh yeah, when it's nothing bad, I look like I was kicked in the nuts, too." Snotlout argues, crossing his arms.

"It's just a scrape! All I need is a shower and... I'm going to need some help." Hiccup admits, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. A breeze passes by and he hisses.

Toothless is behind him, sniffing his back and sticking his tongue out, just shy of licking whatever injury his Rider has sustained in that fall that Hiccup is neglecting to show them at the moment. Toothless wants to nurse it, but he knows it's going to hurt if he does and that's why he tries to resist his instinct to care.

"Just a scrape?" Astrid asks with her arms crossed, to which Hiccup nods sheepishly. She doesn't believe him for a second and that's why she walks over to take a look at it herself. When she does, her eyes are ready to pop right out of her skull.

"Oh my Gods!" She exclaims, quickly tingling the curiosity of the other Riders, who come to see it for themselves.

"Oh wow!" Tuffnut laughs, his sister following swiftly.

"You've really done it this time, Hiccup!" She says. Fishlegs and Snotlout, they're left to gawk at it.

Astrid takes his left arm and lifts it lightly, causing Hiccup to hiss.

"I have to say, I think you deserve this." Snotlout says as he recovers, feeling like this is deserving after Hiccup's continuous attempts at challenging fate.

"That looks so terrible, Hiccup!" But at the very least, Fishlegs shows a little sympathy.

What the Riders and Toothless are staring at is indeed a scrape. A scrape that occupies the entire left side of his upper back, woolen tunic barely there after it's been rubbed clean off during the landing. There is also a smaller spot on his right shoulder and left elbow, but it's clear what part of him took the brunt of the fall. And it burns, the very air touching his sticky and bloody skin hurts and so does Astrid moving his arm to take a better look. It feels like his very skin is contracting together as if attempting to pull away from everything as everything makes it hurt.

"It feels terrible." Hiccup admits, chuckling to relieve his embarrassment.

To top it all off, he wasn't wearing his armor for this test run. He doesn't know why he thought it was a good idea not to wear it, something about him being lighter, but what he does know is that he probably would've been better off if he'd worn it.

"Come on, it's dirty and needs to be treated. We're taking you to the showers." Astrid says and takes Hiccup's wrist to pull him towards their bathhouse, which is also where their showers are. Their only hope of getting those woolen bits out of his injuries is with water.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Hiccup is without his boot and standing under the lukewarm running water surrounded by his friends, who are also without their boots as little is worse than soggy shoes.

Well, maybe Hiccup's predicament is slightly worse.

He bites back a groan and hisses instead, trembling as his friends help him clean his back.

The water is necessary to clean all the dirt out of the wound, but oh boy, did he wish that it wasn't. He can feel that pulling sensation on his back, burning even though the water isn't warm at all.

"Oh, I hate everything about this." He winces as they have to pick remnants of wool out of his damaged skin.

"I bet you do!" Snotlout retorts, still enjoying this. It's not like he takes pleasure out of Hiccup's pain, just him having some kind of consequence to his recklessness.

Astrid punches his shoulder.

"Ow! I bruise, Astrid!"

"Please tell me you guys are almost done," Hiccup asks them, hating the waves of hurt he's experiencing. And to think that this isn't even the worst of it.

"Hmmm," Astrid hums, not knowing how to answer this and already saying so much.

Hiccup moans miserably.

Because after this, they'll have to dress his wound to protect it from his tunic as he can't exactly walk around shirtless here in the North. And he'll feel this wound pull and contract with every move he'll be making for at least the next couple of days, probably longer with the scrape's size. And then they'll need to change his bandages and look out for infection, which will probably stick to the wound for so long as it's still wet.

And then there will be the itching. The horrible, horrible itching as his skin heals and crusts and tempts him into scratching and reopening the wound.

Needless to say, at least the following week will not be pleasant.


End file.
